Cosmo Jr.
Cosmo Jr. (コスモ, ''Cosmo Junia'') or otherwise known as the Living Doll (住雛, Juuhina[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?']), is the pet of both the Mafia Pirates and Cosmo D. Cheshire. The doll was the childhood favored play thing of Cosmo, then finding a strange devil fruit and after having his doll “eat” the fruit it came alive. Since then the doll has been able to interact with Cosmo and the other members of the crews, also the doll is considered to be the second creepiest member of the mafia pirates, after Cosmo himself. Cosmo Jr. had earned himself a bounty of 900,000 for such crimes as, the acts he had done with Cosmo. Such as setting people on fires, assaulting and peeking onto woman. His string of arson related crimes, breaking into different shops and such stealing many shiny and purple items. His most famous crime is the great fire he had set to a marine base and with the Mafia pirates. Appearance The doll known as Cosmo Jr. is large and standing at one yard and one inch. Cosmo had commented that his doll used to dress as he did during his childhood, so the doll had long purple hair that is pulled back. Its hair is rather odd looking, it stands straight up and is this why probably because of the speed related attacks the doll uses. The dolls face is a pale white look, with purple triangle above its eyeballs. It had black massacre around its eyes and has two lines going down the middle of its eyes and cheeks. In terms of clothing during both the per and post time skips, its appearance hadn't changed. It has a white collar, a small suit similar to that what rest of the mafia pirates wear. It has a white shirt, with a blue tie and over a purple two buttoned jacket. It has a pair of vertical striped purple pants and light blue pointed shoes, similar to that of Cosmo's own shoes. Often the doll is seen carrying a purple book around, a cane similar to Cosmo's and often a sword in its hands. Gallery Cosmo Jr..jpg|Cosmo Jr.'s appearance. Cosmo_4.jpg|Cosmo Jr. showing his odd habit of having his pinky finger held out. Cosmo_6.jpg|Cosmo Jr. checking out the ladies. Cosmo_5.jpg|Cosmo Jr. with his purple book. Cosmo_8.jpg|Cosmo Jr. Laughing about the thought of Hiroshi's personality Cosmo_9.jpg|Cosmo Jr.'s smug smile. 21.jpg|Cosmo Jr. laughing at his opponents. Cosmo and Cosmo Jr..jpg|Cosmo and Cosmo Jr., along with their size compassion. Cosmo Jr. wanted.png|Cosmo Jr.'s Wanted Poster. Personality Cosmo Jr. appears to be nothing like his master or mostly like any other member of the mafia crew. Whenever he was first introduced he had appeared to be sitting onto of Cosmo's hat and he was getting annoyed by Cosmo's laughter. He had a calm and apathetic look to him, with his hands behind his back even during the middle of a battle. Cosmo Jr. appears to be a talker and extremely full of himself, he thinks himself to be the strongest member of the Mafia crew. He seems to be very blunt and never really cares at just what his actions does to others, he thinks that the runs the Mafia crew. Even to the point that he often calls himself the Captain of the crew, but with his boasting. He is extremely sadistic like his master and loves to use tricks to get wins, an underhanded fighter. Cosmo Jr. is said to have no emotion, which is true. He had commented that he feels nothing, but ironically enough he hates being called short or a shrimp. He can easily get angered by opponents and often gets jealous of others who get the girls. Cosmo Jr. thinks that he is a ladies man, he has the oddest habit of looking up female skirts and such. He often will try and get a look up Drago's skirts, trying to get a peek at her racks. Cosmo Jr. also seems to have a bad habit of holding up his pinky finger as he talks and such, he commented that it makes him look like a gentlemen. But this is far from the truth, often whenever he tries to impress the ladies or looks in their shirts. He often will get kicked away by another or something to this extend, he doesn't seem to like this either. So often if a female turns him down, he thinks that the female doesn't have taste. How could they resist the cuteness that Cosmo Jr. has, at least in his mind. Thus showing many sizes of an inflated ego, boasting that he is the best around and insulting opponents. But rather during battle Cosmo Jr. does play with his opponents and likes to take it slow. Whenever dealing with some opponents, mostly such as marines. Cosmo Jr. seems to hold a great hate for them for an unknown reason, mostly believe that many marines take the girls away from him. But regardless of his appearance and odd habits, Cosmo Jr. has shown to be rather intelligent and doesn't seem to be scared to take leadership. This trait is often seen with Cosmo himself, he often will be like the master and order Cosmo to do something. But Cosmo doesn't seem to listen to him and thus making Cosmo Jr. mad. The doll's high opinion of itself doesn't seem to let any negative opinions in his mists. This is often why that leads to Cosmo Jr.'s own downfall, he often blames others for his misfortunes but rather he is doing it to himself. As shown whenever he was defeated by Smoker with ease because of his arrogance's and such. But like many other pirates and even the members of the Mafia crew, Cosmo Jr. wishes to have power and riches. He loves to steal anything, he seems to have an obsession with shiny things and things that are colored purple. He commented that his favorite color is a purple, this is why he is often drawn to get the erge to steal the item in question. The last bit of traits that had been revealed about Cosmo Jr. is that he seems to love make fun of people, Cosmo Jr. had often hated the tough guy and the cool guy. Cosmo Jr. seems to be more jealous than angered by the these facts, often with the likes of Hiroshi. Cosmo Jr. always seems to crack jokes about how serious the man is and such. But he does seem to have a great deal of cowardice in him as well, this was first seen whenever, he, Logan and Cosmo had went into battle. Cosmo Jr. had stood at the sidelines and talked with the enemies partner and boasted at how great was his masters and his partners skills. Cosmo Jr. likes to often stretch the truth and bend it to make himself look like a big shot. Relationships Mafia Pirates Among the Mafia pirates, Cosmo is their pet mostly because of Cosmo bring him on board in his hand. There seems to be mixed feelings about the doll, many of the members of the crew are creeped out by the doll and there is others who don't seem to care about the doll. But Cosmo Jr. doesn't seem to be scared of any of the members, he had even laughed about Hiroshi's own personality and ways. Cosmo Jr. seems to be with Cosmo and Logan the most, so it is still unknown as to what their relationship is. Cosmo Jr. and Drago seem to be on bad terms, both of them had have several encounters with eachother. Drago hates the little doll, because he had tried countless time to see her racks and body. So many times in comical moments, Cosmo Jr. will be kicked far awaDrago had told Cosmo to control that little doll. But Cosmo replies saying that Cosmo Jr. is that Cosmo Jr. and there is nothing he can do about it. But it does seem that Cosmo Jr. is on board for the crews goal to become the strongest pirate crew around. Shuji Cosmo Jr. often refers Shuji as the "Big Cheese", so as such it appears that Cosmo Jr. has a bit of respect for the captain. He had commented that he likes the captains style and does seem to like his personality. But Cosmo Jr. is very blunt and isn't scared to tell the captain that he is basically doing a crappy job. Shuji seems to have a mixed reaction to the doll, he did admit that he likes the dolls ambition and the fact that he isn't scared even of the likes of Shuji himself. This is one of the main reasons that Cosmo Jr. had remained a member of the crew and often lets him go off with Cosmo to do their jobs. But Shuji seems to be very aware that Cosmo Jr. is a big pervert and does seem to try to stop the doll from trying any funny business. Hiroshi Yuusuke Hiroshi and Cosmo Jr. don't seem to be on the best grounds as well, Cosmo Jr. often laughs and makes fun of Hiroshi for being so serious. Cosmo Jr. however seems to be secretly jealous of Hiroshi and other members of the crew. Not knowing of this fact, Cosmo Jr. often laughs about Hiroshi being a serious man all of the time and never has a funny bone or something. But Cosmo Jr. doesn't fear him nor isn't scared to be blunt with him, Hiroshi seems to grow very annoyed of the doll and the two even share some comical moments. It is still unknown to as what their full relationship is. Cosmo D. Cheshire Cosmo and Cosmo Jr.'s relationship could compared to that of an old married couple, they seem to be very different. While Cosmo seems to be extremely cheerful and such. Cosmo Jr. is more of a boastful and arrogant doll, the two seem to get along. But between the two, Cosmo Jr. is rather the brains or leader of the two. Cosmo Jr. seems to easily get angered by Cosmo's own actions and such, while Cosmo Jr.'s own actions brings a smile and laughter from Cosmo. Often Cosmo comments that his dolly is a good boy and he is very proud of his dolly, rather more of a creepy relationship with the two. Logan Daisuke Cosmo Jr. and Logan seem to have the best relationship out of all of the mafia crew, this is evidenced to the fact that Cosmo Jr. has a great respect for Logan. Logan had commented that the little doll does come int handy, for being a spy and an ace in the hole whenever he needs one. The two seem to be on great grounds, however underneath this. Cosmo Jr. had revealed to have a secret, jealous of Logan because of his skills and such. Cosmo Jr. commented to himself that Logan could get any girl that he wished and kill whomever he pleases. But Cosmo Jr. has never seemed to have revealed this not even to Cosmo himself. Abilities and Powers Regardless of his appearance or size, Cosmo Jr. has proven time after time to be an extremely powerful opponent. He had shown to be a warrior of speed and fighting ability, since he is very sneaky and does underhanded tricks. Cosmo Jr. is very unpredictable and depending on what kind of opponent that he faces. One of Cosmo Jr.'s more noticeable traits is his skillful speed. His small frame and excellent control of his body allows him to utilize this skill to the fullest, demonstrated by his ability to effortlessly keep up with fully grown men and women. His keen intellect and ability to discern the movements of his opponents allow him to position himself in advantageous positions, such as above his opponents or other aerial angles to disorient them and exploit their moments of weakness. Cosmo Jr. demonstrates a deceptive level of brute strength for his build and size, this is mostly because of his devil fruit and modifications. He has shown the ability to physically push down most of his male opponent with a kick to their gut. Cosmo Jr. seemed to have used mostly his body as a whole weapon, with his small build he is able to move quickly and strike quickly at his opponents. But mostly he relies mostly on his hand-to-hand combat skills, rarely using his sword at all to face an opponent. His fighting style is similarly unique, applying an 'off-the-ground' method of combat, utilizing various aerial combinations for attack, evasion and defense. His style frequently makes use of sweeping movements, rapid piercing attacks, and a combination of his hidden weapons and traps. Speed and fluidity are the main aspects of his fighting style, and are designed in such a way as to make him appear in complete control of the battle while driving his opponent into the darkest pits of despair. Though he rarely engages in it, Cosmo Jr. is an expert swordsman of great skill and talent. His fighting style doesn't appear to change much from his hand-to-hand skills, instead using his sword as an extension of his body, to increase the lethality of his attacks along with their range. Should he be forced to draw his sword against an opponent, he will utilize the full brunt of his size, modifications and intelligences to devise strategies and tactics to completely throw his opponent off. He is capable of using his speed for precision and his strength to cleave through his opponents defenses with an offensive strategy. In addition to his remarkable combat prowess, Cosmo Jr. is also gifted with great insight and understanding to situations at hand. With his nature one would think that he is almost a stupid little doll but,Cosmo Jr. remains unflinching in battle, demonstrating great perception and analytical capability in deducing the weaknesses of his opponents skills and determining their strengths. Body Modifications Cosmo Jr. had been through many different modifications by different numbers of inventors and even by Cosmo himself. Cosmo Jr. has many different different traps within his own body, rather a unique. Cosmo Jr. had revealed to have several as to what he calls "breaths" in which he is able to breath out or fire out a certain element or such. Cosmo Jr. also has several hidden blades within in him, as confirmed by Cosmo is that his doll seems to be made of highly endurable material, so no matter how much wear and tear it would go through. Cosmo Jr. will remain as if he can right off the toy line, this is rather how Cosmo Jr. is able to survive this long against an opponent. Other traps that have been have included: several poison-tipped darts such as knifes or needles, smoke bombs launchers in the arms in order to blind its opponents. The smokescreens can be made up of poisonous gas to serve a secondary purpose, a blade that unfolds from its abdomen, hidden scythe blades on his torso, hidden poisoned giant needle in it's mouth, a special flight mechanism that enables it to manoeuvre high into the air where it could bomb targets from above and hidden serrated-blades in each segment of its arms. *'Kaze Ibuki (風の息, Literally Meaning "Wind Breath") Cosmo Jr. fghrty654b.jpg|Kaze Ibuki Flamethrower.JPG|Kanhoshaki Waterstream.jpg|Jetosutorimu will opening his mouth up and with a fan looking item in the back of its throat. It will begin to spin at extremely high speeds to the point that it creates a whirlwind from his mouth and sucks up everything around him. Also he is able to put it either in reverse or normal, he is able to blow away weapons and opponents. *'Akumahi' (悪魔火, Literally Meaning "Devil's Fire") a favored technique of Cosmo Jr. in which the doll will switch his fan to a strange canon like item. With a small pilot light in his mouth, he releases a flammable to gas to make it like a flame thrower. He is able to use his breath of fire against his opponents, on building and many other things. He often had been shown to even to burn up the likes of arrows and other wooden opponents, the heat is extremely hot that most of his opponent couldn't stand. But thanks to his endurable body he is able to go right through the flames without being burned. *'Kanhoshaki' (火炎放射器, Literally Meaning "Flame Thrower")Comso Jr.'s hands can shoot fire from the pipes in its hands, making them like flamethrowers. The flames are fierce enough to melt rocks and incinerate soft metal that was thrown at it near instantly. *'Jetosutorimu' (ジェット気流, Literally Meaning "Jet Stream") Cosmo Jr. can shoot pressurized streams of water from the pipes in his palms, similar to a water cannon. By twisting his wrists like knobs, he can condense the streams into water jet cutters that can slice through rocks. *'Doku' (毒, Literally Meaning "Poison")Cosmo Jr. has shown to be able to produce a special substance, when this substance comes in contact with the air outside the body, it instantly changes and is transformed into a mist of deadly poison. The poison's ability to kill is tremendous, as even just breathing in a small amount will mean the end of the target's life. When used by Cosmo Jr., the gas when inhaled causes the target's body to go numb in a matter of seconds. With the targets paralyzed, Cosmo Jr. can attack at his leisure. *'Doku Claws'- Cosmo Jr.'s hands release deadly acidic poison which can melt or burn away flesh and virtually anything else very quickly and he can also spray the poison from his hands. *'Doku Bombs'- switch to a hidden canon in his mouth, Cosmo Jr. is able to fire out small black orbs that act much like a water balloon. But it is filled with a poison gas, upon hitting a target or such it will explode and release this poisonous gas. This was first shown to be used against Smoker and Tashigi whenever Cosmo Jr. and Cosmo had ambushed them. Cosmo Jr. fired his doku bombs and put the two into a state of pain and numbness. *'Hari Shawa' (針一雨, Literally Meaning "Needle Shower") After jumping up onto high ground, Cosmo Jr. will open his chest to reveal a Gatling gun like form. In which as it comes out of his chest and begins to spin at high speeds, it will release thousands of needles a minute. These needles go flying at his opponents and often do some serious damage. *'Kiyon' (教典, Literally Meaning "Canon") after opening his chest open, Cosmo Jr. will push out a small canon like firearm. Upon which he is able to fire energy based attacks and canon balls at his opponents. Also he is able to fire his doku bombs from this canon as well from his mouth canon. Weapons *'Cosmo Jr.'s Supesharu, Cosmo Buredo!' (コスモジュニアのスペシャル、コスモブレード, Literally Meaning "Cosmo Jr.'s Special, Cosmo Blade!") is one of three main weapons used by Cosmo Jr., after pulling a blade out of his mouth he is able to have a full sized katana sword. It was revealed to have a purple hilt and a round guard, he mostly will use this sword for main combat. He appears to be an expert at swordsmanship, regardless of his size. He had also appeared to have two of these blades and in which he is able to use both at the same time. With his blades he was shown to sent a shock wave at his opponents and often he sprays his blades with poison, then using his fire to make it a flaming blade. *'Cosmo Jr.'s Supesharu, Cosmo Hanma!' (コスモジュニアのスペシャル、コスモハンマー, Literally Meaning "Cosmo Jr.'s Special, Cosmo Hammer!") A secondary weapon that is used by Cosmo Jr., he has a normal sized hammer in which he is able to lift with rather ease. Cosmo Jr. uses this weapon most of the times in combat and for close quarter fighting, with his hammer. He is able to crush most things that he hits with it and also, slamming his hammer into the ground. He is able to bring up earth and rocks, with his hammer he can hit them thus firing them as his opponents. This weapon was first seen used against Coby during Cosmo Jr.'s fire attack on a marine base. *'Cosmo Jr.'s Supesharu, Cosmo Deisupaku!' (コスモジュニアのスペシャル、コスモジェットパック, Literally Meaning "Cosmo Jr.'s Special, Cosmo Jet Pack") Rather a more unique weapon that is used by Cosmo Jr. , this what gives him the appearance he is floating in the air. Underneath his suit jacket, Cosmo Jr. has small jet pack like item that allows him to hoover and float in the air. This weapon is used by him, but he does keep this one a secret from the other members of the crew. It only appears that Cosmo himself knows of this, because it is the one who had made it for his dolly. Fighting Style Cosmo Jr. Kenpo (コスモジュニア拳法, Literally Meaning "Cosmo Jr.'s Way") is a fighting style that was created by Cosmo Jr., in which is a mix of speed related techniques and traps. Cosmo Jr. had revealed this fighting style whenever he had first fought against Coby whenever he started to set fire to a marine base, within the fight. Cosmo Jr. had shown to use several speed techniques, with quick punches and swift kicks. The full art is still a mystery to most of the mafia pirates and to all of his opponents. But Cosmo had commented that his dolly is just full of surprises anymore. Devil Fruit Cosmo Jr. has "eaten" a currently known Paramecia-type Devil Fruit, in which the doll is able to walk and talk like that of a normal human. It was confirmed that it was not a zoan type devil fruit, because Cosmo had commented that his doll feels no pain or has no feelings. But rather it is animated to move, walk and talk. It is believed that this is all that the devil fruit can do, most of the Mafia pirates assumed that it was a devil fruit that animated the doll. But the doll does suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruit, because Cosmo stated that if his doll falls into the ocean. It will just go back to being a normal doll, thus losing its abilities to walk, talk and such. Quotes Trivia * -Cosmo Jr.'s Theme Category:Kazekage21 Category:Antagonists Category:Pirate Category:Thief Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Mafia Pirates Category:Pet Category:Devil Fruit Weapon Category:Cyborg Category:Doll